kidschannelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney XD
Disney XD is an American digital cable and satellite television network, owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group division of The Walt Disney Company. It is also a sister channel division of The Disney Channel, Disney XD mostly airs action-oriented children's animated television series, with some live-action programming and movies aimed at male viewers age 6 to 18. Disney XD airs original Disney XD content, such as Zeke and Luther, Kickin' It, I'm in the Band, and Pair of Kings and some of Disney Channel's most popular programming, including recent and archived original series, such as The Suite Life on Deck and Phineas and Ferb, as well as some made-for-TV movies. It is offered with Spanish language audio, either via a separate channel as part of a Spanish language network package sold by cable and satellite providers or a separate audio track with the SAP option, depending on the system. The channel also offers a video-on-demand service to digital cable and IPTV subcribers, offering free programming. Overview The network launched on February 13, 2009, replacing Toon Disney and its evening programming block Jetix, the latter of which targeted a similar audience as Disney XD.Disney Launches Disney XD Network, Web Site, Orlando Business Journal, February 13, 2009Disney [[XD] Looks Good in Debut], TV Week, February 14, 2009 Its target market is boys from 9 to 14, though it also airs programming aimed at older audiences, including Aaron Stone and Naruto Shippuden. Like its predecessor Toon Disney, yet unlike sister network Disney Channel, Disney XD is advertiser-supported and runs commercials for mostly non-Disney branded products during breaks, as well as network promos. Despite Disney XD's relationship to Disney Channel and airing some Disney Channel series, there is little cross-promotion of Disney Channel shows on the channel, though Disney Channel cross-promotes Disney XD programming within their promo breaks and has aired some of Disney XD's original programming. However, cross-promotion is more common for networks such as ABC or ESPN. According to Gary Marsh, President of Entertainment for Disney Channel Worldwide, "XD" does not "stand for anything" and was chosen simply because it looked "cool." Marsh notes that "the letter X has many cool associations" and that "the beauty of it is the audience can imbue it with all sorts of positive attributes." Coincidentally though, the name "Disney XD" was previously used as the name for an online media player and interactive web portal on the Disney.com website, which in that case stood for Disney Xtreme Digital. "XD" is also an emoticon for laughter. Since Disney XD's launch in the U.S., localized versions have launched in other countries, typically replacing international versions of Toon Disney or Jetix, depending on which network was available in the particular market. Programming Disney XD broadcasts original series such as Aaron Stone and Zeke & Luther, as well as reruns of older Disney Channel and Jetix shows, as well as some from other channels. A large amount of the channel's schedule consists of action-oriented animated series, like The Spectacular Spider-Man, Naruto Shippuden and several others. The channel airs a limited amount of Disney Channel series, particularly Phineas and Ferb (for which Disney XD had aired premieres of first-run episodes before Disney Channel, though Disney Channel Original Productions still produces the series, however, as of the episode "Wizard of Odd", first-run episodes went back to Disney Channel), Cory in the House, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its spinoff The Suite Life on Deck had also been run. Upcoming original series set to debut include the Marvel Comics-produced animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.http://disneyxdmedianet.com/DNR/2010/doc/DC_DXD_Upfront_2010.doc A notable aspect of Disney XD's original series is that they tend to feature predominately male casts, and as such, its original programs feature very few females as main characters (with most live-action originals typically featuring only one female in its main cast) in comparison to Disney Channel's original programs, which tend to feature an equal or nearly equal amount of main characters of either gender. New episodes of live-action original series are usually aired on Monday nights, while new episodes of animated original series air on Saturday mornings. In addition, Disney XD airs movies, but unlike Disney Channel, movies are typically not aired in primetime; instead, films generally air at 5 p.m. ET with double features airing a few times a week. The channel's first (and so far only) made-for-TV movie, Skyrunners, premiered on November 27, 2009. In addition to full length live-action and animated original series, the channel also debuts short-series similar to those seen on Disney Channel during commercial breaks, such as Moises Rules, The Next X, and its spinoff The Next Winter X. These shows often follow other network shows and last about two to three minutes or sometimes fifteen minutes, with the exception of a few short-form series. Often, these shows are televised in the last two minutes of the program, with the exception of the Disney XD Shortstop, or following the ending of a movie. ESPN's SportsCenter provides youth-oriented sports updates periodically between shows. Edited segments of ABC's Wipeout are also broadcast. Disney XD HD Disney XD HD is the branding used for the high-definition feed of the network. It is offered on some cable providers, as well as both satellite providers and telco IPTV providers in the Disney/ABC television networks preferred HD picture format of 720p. The high-definition feed airs a limited amount of programming in High Definition, mainly Disney XD's original programming as well as certain films and some episodes of Disney Channel series made after 2009. A high-definition simulcast of an international version of Disney XD HD in The Netherlands launched on April 15, 2010 and in Latin America launched in 2011. Disney XD UK has released Disney XD HD on October 18, 2010. Dish Network currently does not carry the HD version of Disney XD due to a dispute with Disney/ABC. International channels Disney XD, similarly born of a merger between Jetix and Toon Disney, is also available on cable systems in France, Germany, Greece, India, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Latin America, Malaysia, Netherlands, Poland, South Africa, Spain, Ukraine, United Kingdom and Yemen. A Canadian channel has launched on June 1, 2011. Latin America As Jetix, the channel aired mostly animated series, including the Jetix Animation Concepts and Disney Channel Original Series. Some live-action series like the Power Ranger or local Casi Ángeles were also aired. Third-party movies and series were also aired. The Fox Kids World Cup was re-named Jetix Kids World Cup and later just Jetix Cup and became smaller, with only Latin American countries playing. Eventually, Jetix started airing old series from Disney Channel, series that had been dropped or canceled from that channel. Those series include Phil of the Future, Dave the Barbarian, Even Stevens and some others. By 2008, most of the Jetix programming included The Fairly OddParents, Pucca, Dinosaur King, Recess, Shaman King, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Fish Hooks,The Buzz On Maggie, and Power Rangers. Those series took most of the schedule of the channel. The channel also premiered a Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock. Late in 2008, Disney Channel Worldwide stated that Jetix Latin America, would become Disney XD in 2009.http://disneyxdmedianet.com The Jetix Cup was renamed Disney Soccer Cup to fit with the Disney XD rebranding. Finally, Disney & ESPN Media Networks announced on May 2009 that Jetix would become Disney XD on July 3, 2009.Exclusivo ANMTV: Disney XD ya tiene fecha de estreno – Anime, Manga y TV. Anmtvla.com. Retrieved on 2011-04-09]. The last series premiering on the channel were Monster Buster Club and Quantum Ray. The promos of Disney XD showed different subjects of the new channel (like guitars, skates, video games or even shoes) appearing in front of the Jetix character on its own city. United Kingdom and Ireland A one-hour timeshift of Disney XD is also available. Disney XD +1 is available on Sky, Virgin Media, and TalkTalk TV in the UK and in the Republic of Ireland on Sky and Magnet Networks. Beach Soccer was a joint initiative between England Beach Soccer and Disney XD, holding Beach Soccer Roadshows across the UK.Disney channel launches beach soccer campaign – The Marketer magazine. Themarketer.co.uk (2009-05-25). Retrieved on 2011-04-09. An artificial beach was built in each of the five locations, and beach soccer tournaments were held in Southampton, Nottingham, Minehead and Stockport culminating in a Beach Soccer final in Oxford Street, London on Saturday 29th August 2009.Leading the programme was the England National Beach Soccer squad themselves, who were on hand to teach skills and drills and oversee the day’s coaching sessions. British skateboarding legend, Pete King, skated his way across the UK to help get kids out and skateboarding as part of the launch of Disney XD.Pete King skates across the UK for the Disney XD Challenge // Skateboarding Videos. Video.mpora.com. Retrieved on 2011-04-09. From Land’s End to John O’Groats, Pete King kick-flipped and tail-slided through the UK executing daredevil tricks whilst conducting masterclasses for kids looking to become the next British skateboarding stars.Pete’s challenge was part of a series of challenges which Disney XD set for UK personalities to help inspire kids to try new activities. Viewers were able to watch the highlights of Pete’s journey on Disney XD in October 2009. Network slogans *''On TV. Online. Everywhere.'' (2009-2010) Still used in The Netherlands. *''Yes!'' (2009–present) *''Watch it. Click it. Live it.'' (2009–present) (online only) See also *Disney Channel *Toon Disney *Jetix *List of Disney XD TV channels References External links * Category:American television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Disney XD Category:Television channels and stations established in 2009 Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries bg:Disney XD cs:Disney XD da:Disney XD de:Disney XD el:Disney XD es:Disney XD fr:Disney XD hr:Disney XD id:Disney XD it:Disney XD la:Disney Xd ms:Disney XD nl:Disney XD ja:ディズニーXD no:Disney XD pl:Disney XD pt:Disney XD ro:Disney XD ru:Disney XD simple:Disney XD fi:Disney XD sv:Disney XD tr:Disney XD zh:迪士尼微型